


This Moment is Theirs

by theangelanddean



Series: Tumblr Ficlet Giveaway [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Misha, Dom Jensen, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Restraints, Self-Esteem Issues, Sub Misha, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to take care of you.” Jensen whispers into his skin. “Okay?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Moment is Theirs

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing this.

Keying the lock to his apartment, Misha opens up to his dark and cold space. The shoot today was long and it didn’t help when Jared kept up with his tiny but obnoxious pranks. Usually, Misha would be laugh along with Jared’s jokes. It’s how Jared shows his affection. But being away from Vicki and the kids for over a week and Jensen working overtime, he feels that he isn’t really needed and is just a prop. 

He plops himself onto the couch after taking his jacket and shoes off. Taking is phone out, he thinks that maybe he could make a comforting comment for his fans. They need encouragement and it always makes himself feel good when they are happy. But he wasn’t expecting snide remarks and threats against him and his family on his twitter feed today. He drops the phone on the coffee table and covers his face with his hands. 

Negativities clouds Misha’s mind so much that he didn’t hear the click of the door and drop of a bag. 

“Misha?” The concerned voice startles him. 

Misha looks up and meets the beautiful green eyes he finds comfort in. Seeing the concern on Jensen’s face, he finally lets out a sob that had been lodged in his throat for so long. 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Jensen comforts while sitting down next to him and wrapping his arm around Misha’s back. “What’s wrong?” 

“I-I just feel like…” Misha starts as tears fall down his cheeks. “I don’t think that I’m doing enough. I’m not enough.” He drops his head down onto his arms. “Just not enough.” He whispers more to himself than to Jensen. 

“Hey, Mish.” Jensen sooths. “Look at me.” 

Misha hiccups and shakes his head. “Not worth it.” 

He hears Jensen sigh and feels hands around his upper arms, pulling him up. Peering through his eyelashes, Misha observes Jensen looking at him with fond eyes. He lets himself fall into Jensen’s chest and he grabs on to the back of the jacket Jensen’s wearing. 

“Come on, Mish.” Jensen whispers into Misha’s ear. 

He lets Jensen drag him into the bedroom. He lets him kiss the shell of his ear. He lets him slide his shirt off his torso. He lets him wipe his tears from his face. 

“You’re worth so much.” Misha lets out a shuddered breath at the comment. 

“You’re worth the world.” Jensen tilts up Misha’s head, getting him to look at him. “You’re worth so much to me.” 

A tear escapes Misha’s left eye and gets kissed away by Jensen. He keeps kissing the curve of his cheeks until he reaches the lips. Deepening the kiss, Jensen carefully slides his arms down Misha’s sides, hooking his thumbs in the belt loops and pulling him in. 

The atmosphere changes quickly as pants fall and pool around Misha’s ankles. He lets go of himself and immerses his whole being into the man who handles him so gently. Though little sobs leak though his lips, they are immediately swallowed by a kiss. 

“I’m going to take care of you.” Jensen whispers into his skin. “Okay?” 

A slight nod was all it took and Misha is laid down on the bed as Jensen grabs the silk cloth out of the side drawer. He leans down and tenderly kisses both of Misha’s closed eyes before cover his eyes, plunging him into the darkness. The loss of sight tenses him up but even that slight hesitation is swept away as Jensen caresses his jaw with both his hands and whispers soft praises onto his lips. 

It starts with some kisses on his jaw and neck that go up to one of Misha’s hands, leaving a light wet trail that makes him shiver. He feels soft cloth cloak his wrist and is fastened to the bed frame. After a little kiss on his wrist and a tug on the cloth, Jensen moves to his other hand and does the same. 

“Jen…” Misha whimpers. 

“I know.” He feels fingers stroke through his hair and a peck on his forehead. “I know.” 

Fingers ghost over his chest and down to his thighs. Misha’s voice hitches when he feels lips meeting the nook between his neck and shoulder. The kisses trail down to the middle of his chest then stop. His nose is tapped by another nose and his lips are covered again. 

“You’re beautiful.” He gets a kiss on his chin. 

“You care about everyone.” He gets a kiss on his nose. 

“Loving is something that comes so easy to you.” He feels hands stroke his sides. 

“You make sure that everyone feels happiness in their lives.” He feels a kiss right bellow one of his nipples, right on that one out of place freckle. 

“You bring joy to so many people in the world.” A warm breeze falls on his nipples, hardening them. 

“You may play an angel on TV but you’re also an angel in real life.” A mouth wraps around his nipple and the sensation brings Misha to arch off the bed. 

Fingers play with the other as a tongue flicks on the hard bud. A hand is wrapped around his back, as he feels his hardening cock line up with the cotton shirt on Jensen. Whimpering at the loss of skin-to-skin contact, Misha pushes Jensen to let go to tug off his shirt. Back to the same position they were in, he grids his hips up to the soft skin and tugs at the restraints. 

“Jen…” He moans. 

He hears shushing and gets his gasping lips covered by spit slick lips. “I got you, Mish. I got you.” 

Overwhelmed by the praises and touches, tears seep through the cloth that covers his eyes. He inhales as they get kissed away again. 

Jensen spent the next hour feeling and worshiping his body. From the top of his head, down to bottom of his feet, he gets loved. The entire time, his cock was avoided and was left straining on his stomach. When Jensen finally wraps his hand around the shaft, all the insecurities leave Misha’s body and is left babbling the same three words over and over again. Those words: _I love you_. 

“I love you, too.” Jensen’s voice comes through his pleasure-clouded mind. “I love you, too, Misha.” 

Hearing a snap of the bottle opening and crinkling of plastic, Misha widens his legs, giving Jensen more room. A slick touch lands on his hole, and feels a finger breach the entrance. One finger turns to two, both carefully avoiding the sweet spot and Misha lets himself go as he moans, whimpers, whines, and makes all the sounds he could make with his vocal chords during that moment. 

Once he was ready, he feels Jensen enter him slowly. His breathing speeds up as Jensen bottoms out inside him. Hands wrap under his shoulders and grip them tightly. He feels the fullness inside him start moving, slow and deep, the head just slightly brushing his prostate, as they rock together. Misha pulls at his hands, wanting to dig his fingers into Jensen’s back. But all he gets is a mouth sucking a mark into underneath his earlobe. 

This wasn’t sex. This wasn’t a fucking. This is love. Jensen is making love to him. This overwhelms him to the moment he starts sobbing with pleasure and he goes over the edge, coming white streaks across his stomach and Jensen’s chest. And not long after, Jensen fills him up with a stifled moan. 

They stay still for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, Jensen moves to wipe them down and take off the restraints and blindfold. Misha blinks his eyes open to teary green ones and leans up to give him a faithful kiss. 

They fall asleep with his head tucked underneath Jensen’s chin and a hand in Misha’s dark ruffled hair. Both of them, with content smiles on their face and nothing else in the world mattered for that moment. That moment was theirs and no one else’s.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish)


End file.
